


Moi kima Healer

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [49]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moi kima Healer

_Moi kima_ Healer,  
As dictated by Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

_Moi kima_ Healer,

Perhaps more information will convince you that you are the only suitable living Vulcan for my purpose. Forgive me for my previous haste.

My son's bondmate is called James Tiberius Kirk. It was recently discovered that he is part Betazoid. While the definitive blood amount is 1/16th of his blood, his Betazoid genetics have been reactivated recently due to genetic sequencing therapy and a near-fatal incident. He has experienced extensive trauma to his mind as well, and his genetics are causing severe problems with his well-being. If my information is correct, you have been aiding many of our kind with their adjustment to our new status. Many of these individuals have experienced great trauma and loss, and you are capable of setting their minds right once again.

I must politely implore you to reconsider any notions you may have of refusing my request. James does not have much time. I fear he may take his own life if some form of shielding is not maintained, and I am unable to aid him in this as his mind is far too traumatised at this time. I meld with him once every day in order to calm him and help him reorder his thoughts. My son also attempts to do this, however the pain he experiences through this shared meld is causing him some emotional harm. As my son has experienced some loss of control over his mother's passing, I do not wish to cause him more pain.

Please reconsider, Healer.

Live long and peace to you,  
Sarek, son of Skon

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan:
> 
> Moi kima = Good afternoon
> 
> Check my profile if you want the sources for my Vulcan.


End file.
